


Kidnapping Julius Caesar at 21:21

by liefde



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute boys, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Even is the new boy in Isak's apartment building. There's a Halloween party at Isak's apartment and Even is invited, but the two boys decide to have their own party somewhere else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to post this again... Oopsie! I hope you like my Halloween Isak/Even story :)

Isak wonders who the new boy in his apartment building is. He's asked Eskild, Noora and even Linn, but he still doesn't have his answer. The boy is tall, slim, has amazing hair and a beautiful face. 

He's seen him at school a few times and Isak is pretty sure he's one year older, but that's all he knows. 

Isak would love to talk to him. Maybe he should just bake some cookies and go to his apartment, like in romantic movies. But thanks to Eskild, he came up with a better plan.

"Maybe we should throw a Halloween party?", Eskild suggested a week earlier. Boring, Isak thought at first. He doesn't like Halloween parties at all, and definitely not when Eskild is involved. Because that means it will be a costume party and those are just so stupid.

But then he thought about it a little more and it actually wasn't such a bad idea. A Halloween party would be the perfect occasion to invite the boy.

"Eskild, are we still hosting the Halloween party on Friday?", Isak asked a few hours later. "Of course. We're making invitations already", he said and winked. Isak rolled his eyes and went to his room. Of course Eskild and Noora didn't listen when he said it was a stupid idea.

So a day later, he's standing in front of the boy's apartment door. Isak knocks on the door and he has the invitation in his hand. His hands are sweating and he doesn't even know what he's going to say.

Suddenly the door opens and it feels like all air is knocked out of his lungs. The boy is just breathtaking.

"Hello?", the boy asks. He sounds a little confused and curiosity is clearly visible in his eyes. "Uhm... Hi!", Isak just says and a second later he already starts blushing. That sounded so stupid.

"Hi!", the boy says and laughs. Isak sees his teeth and realizes he looks even more beautiful when he smiles.

"I'm Isak and I wonder if you'd like to come to our Halloween party? I don't know your name yet, but you're new and we thought it'd be fun to introduce you to some other people of the apartment building. It's a costume party by the way, so you must come in costume or you're not allowed to enter. That's a rule Eskild, my crazy roommate, made up."

"Oh, okay. I'm Even." Isak wonders if he's impressed him with his endless talking. He's definitely impressed himself. "Hi Even. Here's the invitation."

"Thanks", Even says and smiles. He has to stop doing that or Isak might faint. 

"So I'll see you on Friday then. Or maybe not, if you don't want to come. I hope you'll be there though", Isak says and starts blushing again. Why is he so nervous and weird around Even?

"I'll come", Even says and smiles again. Isak likes him too much already.

—

It's Friday evening and the Halloween costume party has started. Isak is waiting impatiently on the couch until a certain guy named Even will walk into their apartment. He's already been sitting there for over an hour and keeps thinking his 'Julius Caesar'-costume looks ridiculous.

He doesn't like Julius Caesar. It's Noora who convinced him to wear it. He even has a golden crown with small leaves on his head, that apparently matches his blonde hair. It's truly ridiculous.

He hopes Even won't laugh at him. He'd laugh at Even if he was dressed like this. But he knows when he's really honest he wouldn't, because Even always looks breathtaking. He'll probably wear a Batman costume (Isak knows he won't, Even probably thinks Batman is overrated). Even will look amazing like always.

"Hey Isak! Dance with me!", Eskild yells and the older boy is clearly intoxicated enough to dance like a madman. "You're so drunk, loser!", Isak yells back and Eskild just starts laughing annoyingly loud.

And then Isak suddenly feels a weight next to him. He looks who it is and he sees Even sitting on the couch. He's wearing a white dress and a long, white beard. Isak starts laughing and Even pretends to look offended, but fails miserably. Then he just grins and makes Isak melt all over again. 

"You're completely crazy. And weird", Isak says. "I know", Even replies and shrugs. He doesn't care about what other people think. Isak loves that about him. He's got it bad.

"Are we going to dance?", Isak asks. He actually would love to dance, because that means he'll be close to Even. He already knows Even can dance like a professional, he just sees it in the way he moves. He's so elegant and peaceful.

"Yes, but not now. I know something more exciting we can do", Even says and grins. Isak loves that grin too much for his own good. "Oh. What then?", Isak asks curiously. "You'll see. Come on, let's go."

They walk out of the apartment building and Even goes to a bicycle, that stands next to the front door. "You planned this, right?", Isak says and also grins. "Maybe. I've always dreamed about kidnapping Julius Caesar in the middle of the night." Isak looks at the clock on his phone. "It's 21:21, not the middle of the night", he says dryly. Even ignores that and jumps on his bicycle.

"Come on, jump on my rear carrier", Even says when he sees Isak standing there awkwardly. So that's what he does, and then they're cycling to a place Isak doesn't know about. It's kind of exciting, doing this with Even.

They've been cycling for ten minutes when Even suddenly brakes and Isak thinks he might fall off the bicycle. Thankfully he doesn't and he follows Even to a big house. "Hey, what are we going to do?", Isak asks. He's confused; why are they standing in front of a villa?

"This is my aunt her house. She has an amazing indoor swimming pool", Even says while he goes to a small window. He starts to force it open and that looks kind of weird to Isak. "And we can just go in her house?", Isak asks. "Yes, she's on a holiday right now and she said it's okay if we come swimming here. She doesn't mind."

"And your aunt didn't give you a key?", Isak asks, but Even already forced the lock of the window. Even was right: 'his aunt' does have an amazing indoor swimming pool. They both jump out of the window and Isak looks amazed. He's never been in a house like this.

"Wow", he just says and stands there with his mouth open. Even's already taking his beard off and Isak is glad he's doing that, because he definitely looks a million times better without it. "So, you're not taking your clothes off?", Even asks when he sees Isak has only taken his golden crown off. "You want me to?", Isak asks. Okay, that sounded so bad. He'd never been good at any aspect of seducing someone, flirting included.

Even laughs and looks at Isak. "You are so bad at flirting. But maybe." Isak blushes and looks away. Suddenly he feels two strong hands pushing him and a second later, he's in the pool. "You're crazy!", he screams when he finally feels oxygen flowing in his lungs. Even just laughs and jumps in the pool.

They swim a bit and splash around and after some times Even suggests to play the 'who can hold his breath the longest time under water'-game. "I'm so good at that!", Isak says and Even smiles devilishly, as if he has a plan.

"Let's count to three and then we both go under water", Isak suggests. "Okay. On three or zero?" "Zero." Even grins at Isak and then they start counting. "Three, two, one, zero." They both go under water, their eyes are open and they smile at each other.

They're ten seconds under water when Even slowly swims towards Isak. Isak looks confused, he doesn't understand what the other boy is doing. But Even is coming closer and suddenly his lips are touching Isak's. He's shocked and immediately swims up.

"That's cheating!", Isak yells when Even has also swam up. "Okay. Let's do it again then", Even just says and goes under water. Isak follows him and they're looking at each other. But then their lips are touching again, and then they swim up and kiss again. And again. And again. Isak realizes this is the best drug he's ever tasted. Even is his drug, and he's not going to give it away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story :)


End file.
